


В лесу, увитом листвой кудзу

by Yozhik



Category: Hakuouki, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	В лесу, увитом листвой кудзу

Это не сон и не видение – разве можно увидеть во сне то, чего не мог представить наяву?  
У неё рыжие волосы – как лисья шерсть, как листья клёнов по осени, как языки огня, как закат перед непогодой; кажется – или среди рыжих прядей чуть заметны маленькие светлые звериные ушки; она закутана в лёгкую жёлтую ткань, открывающую руки и босые ноги. Она склоняется над ним, смотрит в глаза, дразнит, ругается - «думаешь, ты можешь просто так убежать?», зовёт жить.  
Она уходит на рассвете, напевая старое как мир «Приходи меня искать – и увидимся в дальнем краю».  
Обязательно, думает Окита, ещё в этой жизни, я успею.


End file.
